User's Drag Rush: Season 3
User's Drag Rush: Season 3, is a fan made series and sequel to User's Drag Rush: Season 2 created by Nicholas424. 14 queens will battle for the title of "Wiki Drag Superstar". Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won User's Drag Rush :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in third place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was on the winning team, but didn't win the main challenge. :█ The contestant returned into the competition and was one of the best on that challenge. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the showdown. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two lost the showdown and was eliminated. :█ The contestant did not win the challenge and was eliminated again. :█ The contestant decided to leave the competition on their own terms. :█ The contestant decided to leave the competition on their own terms after placing in the bottom 2. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared in the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"First Impressions" * '''Main Challenge: The first challenge is the same as Season 1&2...Come up with a fierce entrance quote for you queen. You have 24 hours to send me your looks. * Runway Theme: Category is... First Impressions * Main Challenge Winner: Jujubee * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity from the next elimination * Bottom Two: Jinkx Monsoon and Kameron Michaels * Showdown Theme: Category is...Animal Print * Eliminated: Kameron Michaels Entrance Quotes: * Ariel: "Are you red-y for this fiery bitch?" * Asia: "Just because I'm the chameleon queen, doesn't mean I'll blend it... I'll stand out!" * Coco: "Miss Alyssa might have called me orange, but in this competition, I'm gonna show my true colors." * Cynthia: "HOWS YA DOING MIS AMORES R U REDY 2 C MAH CUCU 4 DA MILIONTH TIEM?!?!!?!!?!!??!?" * Fame: "Beauty is here." * Jinkx: "My name name is Jinkx Monsoon and I’m here to make it clear I know you love me henny that’s why you brought me here was the winner of season 5 I’m going to make it better give me a comedy challenge and I’m going to make you giggle I’m full of greatness baby just like drag race rush ... I’ll protect your ears by stopping I’m Jinkx Monsoon bitches ... Water off a ducks back!" * Jujubee: "Hey it's Jujubee, I like fried chicken as I like my men, all of them inside me at once." * Kameron: "The lipsync assassin of Season 10 has come to snatch the crown!" * Manila: "The original Asian Persuasion is back, bitches! Here's Manila!" * Pearl: "'Sup bitches i'm just here to snatch the crown!" * Phi Phi: "The original showgirl is here and I'm here to send all you bitches back to Party City." * Robin: "The Titan is here and the crown is mine bitches!" * Valentina: "Hello, Linda is here bitches." * Viper: "Gorgeous but Deadly! New York City's Savage Beauty, The Viper, is here to blow your mind with my eleganza!" 'Episode 1 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' First Impressions '''Showdown Theme: ' Animal Print Ariel Versace= |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Coco Montrese= |-| Cynthia Lee Fontaine= |-| Jinkx Monsoon= |-| Jujubee= |-| Kameron Michaels= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Miss Fame= |-| Pearl= |-| Phi Phi O'Hara= |-| Robin= |-| Valentina= |-| Viper= '''Episode 1 Critiques 'Episode 2: ''"League Of Drag Supers!" * '''Main Challenge: Turn your queen into a superhero or supervillain and come up with a sidekick for them. Your superhero/villain and sidekicks must have names. * Runway Theme: Category is...Superhero/villain Realness * Main Challenge Winner: Viper * Main Challenge Prize: Ep. 3 showdown and Ep. 4 runway theme choice. * Bottom Two: Manila Luzon and Pearl * Showdown Theme: Patterns * Eliminated: Pearl * Farewell Message: "THANK YOU FOR THIS WONDERFUL EXPERIENCE I'LL BE BETTER NEXT TIME LOVE Y'ALL Pearl (AKA: KARELOS) <3" Supers 'Episode 2 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Superhero/villain Realness '''Showdown Theme: ' Patterns Ariel Versace= |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Coco Montrese= |-| Cynthia Lee Fontaine= |-| Jinkx Monsoon= |-| Jujubee= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Miss Fame= |-| Pearl= |-| Phi Phi O'Hara= |-| Robin= |-| Valentina= |-| Viper= '''Episode 2 Critiques 'Episode 3: ''"Drag Holiday" * '''Mini Challenge: Mug Off (Send your queen's best mug) * Mini Challenge Winner: Cynthia Lee Fontaine * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the holidays for the challenge. * Main Challenge: Write a story about an assigned holiday that goes with your look. * Runway Theme: Category is...Holiday Drag (Send a look based on an assigned holiday) * Main Challenge Winner: Jujubee * Main Challenge Prize: Choice of who to eliminate next challenge. * Bottom Two: Ariel Versace and Miss Fame * Showdown Theme: N/A * Eliminated: Ariel Versace Holidays 'Episode 3 Looks & Critiques' Mini Challenge: ' Mug Off '''Runway Theme: ' Holiday Drag 'Showdown Theme: ' N/A Ariel Versace= |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Coco Montrese= |-| Cynthia Lee Fontaine= |-| Jinkx Monsoon= |-| Jujubee= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Miss Fame= |-| Phi Phi O'Hara= |-| Robin= |-| Valentina= |-| Viper= '''Episode 3 Critiques 'Episode 4: ''"Breakout Albums" * '''Main Challenge: Create an album cover for your queen. Album Covers should include: Queen Name, Album Name, Cover Photo and Featured Songs. You must come up with "new music" to use for your queen's album. * Runway Theme: Category is...Black & White * Main Challenge Winner: Valentina * Main Challenge Prize: An advantage in next challenge. * Bottom Three: Coco Montrese, Cynthia Lee Fontaine and Miss Fame * Showdown Theme: Pastel Fantasy * Eliminated: Cynthia Lee Fontaine 'Episode 4 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Black & White '''Showdown Theme: ' Pastel Fantasy |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Coco Montrese= |-| Cynthia Lee Fontaine= |-| Jinkx Monsoon= |-| Jujubee= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Miss Fame= |-| Phi Phi O'Hara= |-| Robin= |-| Valentina= |-| Viper= '''Episode 4 Critiques 'Episode 5: ''"Seasonal Ball" * '''Main Challenge: Come up with three looks for the seasonal ball * Runway Theme: Categories are...Spring Collection, Summer Realness and Fall Eleganza. * Main Challenge Winner: Phi Phi O'Hara * Main Challenge Prize: Team Captain. * Bottom Two: Coco Montrese and Robin * Showdown Theme: Winter Extravaganza * Eliminated: Coco Montrese * Farewell Message: '"Thank you Nick I've had fun and good luck to the rest of you!" 'Episode 5 Looks & Critiques Runway Themes: ' Spring Collection, Summer Realness and Fall Eleganza '''Showdown Theme: ' Winter Extravaganza |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Coco Montrese= |-| Jinkx Monsoon= |-| Jujubee= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Miss Fame= |-| Phi Phi O'Hara= |-| Robin= |-| Valentina= |-| Viper= '''Episode 5 Critiques 'Episode 6: ''"Catfishing?" * '''Mini Challenge: Drag Race Herstory Quiz Game Code: 399942 * Mini Challenge Winners: Asia O'Hara and Robin * Mini Challenge Prize: Team Captains. * Main Challenge: In teams of three, come up with fake dating apps (include a cover photo) and a fake profile on your app. You must also include an advertising line to go along with your app. * Runway Theme: Category is...Naughty Nighties * Main Challenge Winners: Asia O'Hara, Jinkx Monsoon and Miss Fame * Main Challenge Prize: * Bottom Two: N/A * Showdown Theme: N/A * Eliminated: Manila Luzon Advertising Lines * Team Asia: "It's Xlona, not EXlona, because with this app, you'll never get an ex." * Team Phi Phi: "Find skinny legends near you! Our dating website is all about helping you find local skinny queens to date. NoFatties.com only takes the slimmest legends." * Team Robin: "Find love with all the looks and no personality required" 'Episode 6 Looks & Critiques' Runway Themes: ' Naughty Nighties '''Showdown Theme: ' N/A |-| Team Asia O'Hara= |-| Team Phi Phi O'Hara= |-| Team Robin= |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Jinkx Monsoon= |-| Jujubee= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Miss Fame= |-| Phi Phi O'Hara= |-| Robin= |-| Valentina= |-| Viper= '''Episode 6 Critiques 'Episode 7: ''"Snatch Game" * '''Main Challenge: Fill in the blank in the snatch game format. * Runway Theme: Category is... Celebrity Impersonations (you must send a reference photo). This look is your snatch game character. * Main Challenge Winner: Asia O'Hara * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Immunity from the next elimination * '''Bottom Two: Miss Fame and Robin * Showdown Theme: Mini Dresses * Eliminated: Miss Fame (Quit) Snatch Game Characters Blanks: High Hannah is so high, when she gets home she _______" * Asia: ** "Oh no! Hannah is high, like high on her roof? Well she can tweet tweet for help, like I did when I was stuck on the roof with this horrid cat. Wait a minute... how do you know she's high?!?!" * Fame: ** "Gurl, darling in general knows, what such a fashion? She looks like the ugly face of Valentina" * Jinkx: ** “Laughs” Well Nick when she gets home to her Palace she dances like she’s in the movie Cabaret also known as the greatest movie on the earth “Laughs”. * Jujubee: ** "goes on social media harassing people saying that they’re perfect, they’re beautiful, that they look like Linda Evangelista and that they’re a model! This is why I do crystal meth and not weed" * Phi Phi: ** "(In a thick New York accent) Well, if Hannah is high enough at my readings, she'll believe everything I say about her dead relatives." * Robin: ** "gets X-tra horny." * Valentina: ** "takes off her crown, which she steals from me, bitch, she belongs to me *Spiteful, crying tears the card*" * Viper: ** "I said that when High Hannah gets home, she gets incredibly fuckin' drunk and goes through every name on her fucking fist list!" 'Episode 7 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Celebrity Impersonations '''Showdown Theme: ' Mini Dresses |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Jinkx Monsoon= |-| Jujubee= |-| Miss Fame= |-| Phi Phi O'Hara= |-| Robin= |-| Valentina= |-| Viper= '''Episode 7 Critiques 'Episode 8: ''"The Library Is Open!" * '''Main Challenge: Read 3 of your fellow contestants. * Runway Theme: Category is... Red For Filth * Main Challenge Winner: Viper * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge. * '''Bottom Two: Jujubee and Robin * Showdown Theme: N/A * Eliminated: Jujubee Reads * Asia: ** Robin: You say you're a superhero, well honestly there's nothing super about you, considering you have no wins and the only thing I hear from you is "IM GONNA WIN!" well guess what everyone else is doing way better than you. ** Kameron: It's good to see that you enjoy your lip syncs, because no one else enjoys your same splits and your same cartwheel.... now sashay away aka Trixe Mattel 2.0. Except Trixie actually deserved to return *eyeroll* ** Valentina: What a coincidence! You did Miss Columbia for Snatch Game and you were Miss Fan Favortie, the thing is she actually deserved that crown and you on the other hand, well you were using your beauty to hide that phony smile and evil personality. * Jinkx: ** Nick you know I can do a really good Robin impression ... “Titans i really think I’m going to finally get judged this challenge no I think I’m going to get my first win this season no my team was ROBBED” and you know this means fame is the real villain of this competition for quitting so Robin wouldn’t get sent home sooner. ** Valentina it might be a problem when Viper is more real than you. ** Jujubee you like long walks on the beach, big dicks and placing 3rd on drag race * Jujubee: *''no submission''* * Kameron: ** Valentina: You say you'll fight hard to stay in this competition, but the last time you did your Greedy ass was sent out the door. Tell me how'll you'll plan to survive this time? ** Robin: I am honestly quite shocked that your reads tonight weren't stellar quality. I thought you'd at least compensate for your bland personality and actually try to get out of Red X's shadow. ** Viper: Your catchphrase is Gorgeous But Deadly, but you should really just shorten it to deadly. Because you constantly look like you're a quick breath away from dying. * Phi Phi: ** Robin: You know, at the ball you weren't received very well, but I actually did like your fall look. It reminded me of Halloween, as in it scared the shit out of me and made me fear for my life. ** Viper: In the superhero challenge, Shadow Viper cast a shadow over the competition, but your sidekick Scrap should have been just that, scraped! ** Asia: First of all, congratulations on winning the team challenge, you worked so hard! But you weren't supposed to create a profile about yourself. * Robin: ** "Kameron, I can't read you, all the girls of season 10 already read you enough at the reunion." **"Phi Phi, you clearly got your bitterness from your mother Asia. As the saying goes, like mother like daughter." ** "Valentina, tu sonrisa es hermosa. Sin embargo, eso es lo único bueno de ti, ya que el resto de ti es feo." (Translation: "Valentina, your smile is beautiful. That is the only thing beautiful about you though as the rest of you is ugly.") * Valentina: ** Kameron Michaels: Honey, I know you returned recently, but I think you will go home bitch, I intend fight for this place, honey. ** Phi Phi O'Hara: you're beautiful, you're fierce, you look like Ugly Fame Face *smiles* ** Asia O'Hara: Honey, you ever remove these ugly feathers? * Viper: ** Robin, you constantly talk about how you are going to win this season and how every challenge is yours but in reality, you've done the worst out of all of us, Hell, even Kameron has done better than you and she was the first bitch to be eliminated. ** Valentina, your face really is beautiful. Oh, don't worry, your other face is beautiful too. ** Phi Phi O'Hara, your beauty is just like you at the All Stars 2 Reunion, no where to be found. 'Episode 8 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Red For Filth '''Showdown Theme: ' N/A |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Jinkx Monsoon= |-| Jujubee= |-| Kameron Michaels= |-| Phi Phi O'Hara= |-| Robin= |-| Valentina= |-| Viper= '''Episode 8 Critiques 'Episode 9: ''"Madonna: The Rusical" * '''Main Challenge: Change a certain part of a RuPaul song into a verse inspired by a different Madonna Era. Eras will be assigned my Viper for winning last challenge and you can choose any RuPaul song you want, but you can't use the same as another queen. You will have 48 hours to complete this challenge. * Runway Theme: Category is...Night Of A 1000 Madonnas (Look doesn't have to be based on assigned Era). You must also send a reference photo. * Main Challenge Winner: Viper * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Assign everyone's puppets. * '''Bottom Two: Phi Phi O'Hara and Valentina * Showdown Theme: N/A * Eliminated: Phi Phi O'Hara Madonna Rusical 'Episode 9 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Night Of A 1000 Madonnas '''Showdown Theme: ' N/A |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Jinkx Monsoon= |-| Kameron Michaels= |-| Phi Phi O'Hara= |-| Robin= |-| Valentina= |-| Viper= '''Episode 9 Critiques 'Episode 10: ''"Horror Films Premiere" * '''Main Challenge: Come up with your own horror film title, line to advertise and a short plot summary, that doesn't ruin the ending. * Runway Theme: Category is...Horror and Glamour * Main Challenge Winner: Kameron Michaels * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Choice of showdown theme for next episode. * '''Bottom Two: Jinkx Monsoon and Valentina * Showdown Theme: Category is...Body Suits * Eliminated: Valentina * Farewell Message: "Dear Top 5, I love you all absolutely! I will remember this wonderful journey here, Viper & Robin, I wish you good luck! I hope you both reach the top 3! - XOXO your Linda " Horror Films Asia: The Guardian Monster "Come for others? Well he'll come for you." Young Asia O' Hara used to be bullied all the time and those bullies dissapeared one by one very slowly. In grade 8, Asia wants to fit in with her friends, but her friends are bullies. So guess what she starts doing. She starts bullying kids. She's gotten phone calls from her friends saying that they need to stay home. Days later after she starts bullying, she's gotten random wounds and has become sick. At Tuesday, she's seen a monster in her room and she's seen him in the news, his name is "The Guardian Monster." Anyone who bullies others will get a punishment. Can Asia take back what she did and not dissapear like the others? Jinkx: A Very Delusional Halloween On Halloween 2002, 2 Major things happened a swamp witch died the rose from the grave as a ghost clown and the ultra talented, eyebrow expert Derrick Berry. Flash forward over a decade later the clown ghost, Jinkx MonSkull II she found home haunting the set of the drag competition Series, Rupauls Drag Race. But eventually a drag queen appears on Season 8 who can’t draw on their own eyebrows, extremely upset by this and started to terrorise the upcoming seasons resulting into a lack of Mini Challenges the following season. During the elimination of this Queen, Jinkx MonSkull ll meddled in their lip sync resulting in a Queen getting wrongly eliminated. This will result in a battle of horror vs glamour, Jinkx MonSkull And Rupaul but what will happen next in this horror comedy, A Very Delusional Halloween Kameron: Withered "I must lose myself in action, lest I wither in despair" Karter Mitchel is a young, eager college senior majoring in photojournalism abroad. During a quick excursion of Egyptian temples with his fellow classmates, Karter and his classmate's careless actions lead to the unearthing of an ancient mummified spirit. As the spirit continues to grow not only in power, but in physicality, it is up to Karter and his friends to stop it. For if they don't their souls, and the world, will be withered away. Robin: Sahara and Morgan "Never underestimate the ones you killed!" Morgan McMichaels, a zombie and Sahara Davenport, a ghost rises from their graves into Tyra Sanchez's house to avenge and torture Tyra Sanchez for killing them but Tyra Sanchez isn't done with her killing spree. Valentina: Vita inferno fit (Life Becomes Hell) "Banish the spirit and live great" A young beautiful housewige Valentina is on the verge of fulfilling her dreams when she prepares to open her own business: A big company. She hires a nanny, Belinda, to take care of her house and daughter, But when her husband Pierre is death, she found a message written in a blood: Your daughter will be next. She was very frightened and call called nanny Belinda to look after her daughter. Although she had a vacation, but she agreed. After that Valentina remained to manage the company. To worsen the situation, she discovers that in her house there is a room in which the spirit lives. And she starts to wonder, is it not because of this room that her life turns into hell? After she finds this room, she discovers the corpse of her daughter. After which Valentina tells Nanny Belindaa about this room, Belinda immediately realized what kind of room Valentina had said.They decided to work together to get rid of the spirit, because of which Valentina's life turned into a complete hell. Viper: The Silent Dark "Anyhing but the silence" In a world of chaos, the most horrifying thing in the world is silence for when silence falls, the darkness strikes. A group of young adults now want to break the panic and chaos and bring forth the silence and they'll learn why they want anything but the silence... 'Episode 10 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Horror and Glamour '''Showdown Theme: ' Body Suits |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Jinkx Monsoon= |-| Kameron Michaels= |-| Robin= |-| Valentina= |-| Viper= '''Episode 10 Critiques 'Episode 11: ''"Everybody Loves Puppets!" * '''Main Challenge: Prepare a puppet show with you and an assigned queen as your puppet. You can submit your puppet show in any format you want (script, video, comic strip etc...) * Runway Theme: Category is...Club Kid Couture * Main Challenge Winner: ''' * '''Bottom Two: * Showdown Theme: * Eliminated: ''' Puppets Puppet Show * '''Asia: * Jinkx: * Kameron: * Robin: * Viper: 'Episode 11 Looks' 'Runway Theme: ' Club Kid Couture 'Showdown Theme: ' TBA |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Jinkx Monsoon= |-| Kameron Michaels= |-| Robin= |-| Viper= Category:Seas Category:Nicholas424 Category:Nicholas's Drag Race Category:User's Drag Rush Category:User's Drag Rush: Season 3 Category:Seasons